jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yuya Fungami
|ja_kanji = 噴上裕也 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Highway Star |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |nation = |race = |family = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Black and White ( , Anime) |eyes = Blue ( , Anime) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = |occupation = Motorcycle Racer |family = |affiliation = Akemi, Yoshie and Reiko (fangirls) |mangadebut = Chapter 390 Highway Star (7) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 98 Sheer Heart Attack, Part 2 Episode 103 Highway Star, Part 2 |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = (Anime) Kanbara Daichi (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a minor character in Diamond Is Unbreakable. He is featured as an antagonist in Highway Star, and as an ally in Enigma Boy. Selfishly attacking Rohan and Josuke in a high-speed road chase as a new Stand user; Yuya later assists Josuke in the fight against Terunosuke. Appearance Yuya is a young man of average height and slim to fit build. He has a short undercut and his chin is tattooed with a stylized "H☆S". Like Josuke, Okuyasu, and Mikitaka, Yuya wears a dark, modified school uniform. He wears a long, bouffant, light tie with the words "Highway" and "Speed King". Personality Introduced as he attacks Josuke from afar, flanked by three female admirers, Yuya comes across as vain, selfish, and cowardly. However, he shows a sense of loyalty, bravery and good skills of deduction when joining the battle against Terunosuke Miyamoto. He is protective towards his three admirers, who, in turn, are very close to him. Terunosuke reveals that when afraid, Yuya tends to touch his chin. Abilities Yuya's mainly automatic Stand is Highway Star, which tracks targets at a speed of 60 km/h in order to efficiently absorb their vitality. Synopsis History Yuya Fungami is a motorcycle racer who got drunk and suffered an accident. In it, he had his spine damaged and almost all of his bones broken. While in the hospital, he was pierced by Yoshihiro Kira with the Bow and Arrow. Diamond Is Unbreakable Highway Star Wanting to heal faster, Yuya used his Stand to absorb energy from people. With his three admirers taking care of him in the hospital, he used his Stand to absorb Rohan Kishibe's energy. Yuya tried to do the same to Josuke, but his location was found by Koichi, and Yuya was confronted by Josuke. Josuke healed him so he could be heavily injured again by Crazy Diamond. He was forced to stay in the hospital for a few more months under the threat of being beat up again if he tried to use his Stand. Enigma Boy Yuya appears again when Koichi is kidnapped by Terunosuke Miyamoto. Josuke asks him to find Koichi with his heightened sense of smell, but Yuya warns him that this is the only thing he will do, not wanting to be an enemy of Yoshihiro. Josuke agrees, and they both end up finding Tomoko Higashikata shortly before Josuke is turned into a paper by Enigma. Inspired by Josuke´s bravery in his attempt to save Koichi, Yuya thinks about how he would do the same for his admirers and saves Josuke and Koichi, after which he is turned into a paper by Terunosuke. Koichi and Josuke save Yuya in return when Terunosuke threatens to tear the paper in which he is imprisoned. Yuya is last seen saying goodbye to Reimi Sugimoto at the end of Part IV. In Video Games Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Gallery Manga= Yuya fungami, diu color v14 011.png|Yuya lying in his hospital bed. Yuuya1.png|Yuya smelling a strong source of adrenaline, unaware it's Josuke. Yuuya2.png|Losing composure. Yuya attacked by Crazy Diamond.png|Yuya punched by Crazy Diamond, which heals his body. Yuya beat up.png|Yuya punched out the window by Crazy Diamond. Yuuya4.png|Restored to health. Yuuya5.png|Yuya with his fangirls. Yuuya6.png|Distressed about Enigma. Yuuyafullbody.png|Yuya's full body. |-| Anime= Yuya's 1st.png|Yuya's initial appearance, surrounded by his loving groupies. Yuya glaring.png|Glaring at Josuke. Yuya enjoying his stay.png|Yuya relaxing in his hospital bed, asking for one of his groupies to help him urinate. Yuya sucks the life from Josuke.png|Yuya attacks Josuke, draining his nutrients with his Stand. Yuya smelling the rotten peach.png|Demonstrating his superhuman sense of smell by detecting a rotten peach. Yuya smells anger.png|Yuya smelling a strong source of adrenaline, unaware it's Josuke. Crazy D heals Yuya.png|Yuya punched by Crazy Diamond, which heals his body. Yuya knocked out.png|Beaten to a pulp by Crazy Diamond. Yuya found in the fountain.png|Yuya laying unconscious and battered in the hospital's water fountain. Furious.jpg|'Furious' about Josuke wanting to heal him. Healed_by_Jouske.jpg|Admiring his 'handsome' face, after being healed by Josuke. Sniffing_the_three_groupies.jpg|Sniffing that his three groupies are around. Sniffing_Koichi's_bag.jpg|Trying to trace Koichi's scent from his schoolbag. Shocked.jpg|Shocked by the mystic Terunosuke's sudden disappearance. Yuya cameo.png|Yuya's early cameo in DU Episode 24. Kira's minions GreatDays.png|Yuya featured alongside Kira's minions in the third opening, Great Days. |-| Other= Fungami2p 02.jpg|Yuya as a Di Molto Bene figurine Yuya1.jpg Yuya2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Evil turns good Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters